


I like you berry much

by Jheiaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, jb is loving it, youngjae being a flustered babbling mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae uses blueberry cupcakes to confess to his long time crush Jaebum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you berry much

"Are you sure it's supposed to be fifteen minutes?"

A panicky Youngjae is pacing through the room while Jinyoung just smiles.

"Youngjae-yah, will you calm down? Trust me fifteen minutes is enough," Jinyoung says and walks up to his friend to clasp a warm comforting hand onto his shoulder. Yugyeom and Kunpimook are giggling at Youngjae's nervous behavior, but are making sure to keep an eye on the batch of blueberry cupcakes baking in the oven. The four friends are currently seated in Jinyoung's kitchen, and have been working the whole afternoon on making blueberry batter from scratch, participating in a small flour-throwing war and searching up cute frosting recipes.

A few days before, Youngjae had come up to Jinyoung and pleaded the elder to help him confess to Im Jaebum, a senior and well-known dancer at their school. Im Jaebum wasn't insanely popular, but his good looks and talent did earn him his own little fan club and a few confessions every week or so. At first, Jinyoung was very skeptic and didn't like his precious little angel falling for someone like him, but after he started dating Jaebum's best friend, his views on the dancer had changed.

The elder glances at Youngjae who's opting to sit down on a barstool and bite his underlip in worry and he lightly shakes his head with a smile.

Jinyoung, a junior right now, met Youngjae when the latter was a freshman. They immediately clicked and Jinyoung had by then sworn to protect the smiling angel from all the creeps and bad people at their college. Youngjae, unlike other freshmen his age, had been very innocent and if he wasn't careful could've been taken advantage of quite easily. So, Jinyoung did what he did best and befriended the younger, playing the role of a second mother _and_ older brother and hoped it would be smooth sailing.

However, in the middle of his freshman year Youngjae had noticed a junior named Im Jaebum. He had the typical bad boy look and Jinyoung had been less than happy when Youngjae told him about his developing crush on the dancer. It was only after Jinyoung started dating the dancer's best friend Mark that he found out the latter was actually very friendly and just looked serious and stoic. He also found out through Mark that Jaebum may or may not had seen or heard their college's singing sunshine, and that he _may or may not_ had a little crush on Youngjae too. But Jinyoung hadn't told Youngjae that. He wanted the younger to figure things out on his own and hopefully confess himself.

So, when Youngjae had finally come up to him and told Jinyoung about his confessing plans the elder had immediately sprung up to call their mutual friends Kunpimook and Yugyeom for help. If Youngjae was going to confess, he was going to do it the right way.

"What if he doesn't like them? What if he doesn't like me-"

Youngjae is interrupted by the oven sending out a ring to let them know the cupcakes are ready.

"Well, I suppose you'll find out tomorrow then," Jinyoung says with a smirk, slipping on an oven mitt as Yugyeom and Kunpimook laugh.

♡♡♡

"This is such a bad idea," Youngjae mumbles to himself. He's standing near the entrance of the school's gym where he knows Jaebum has his dance practice after class. His hands are clutching the cutely wrapped blueberry cupcakes in his hands and he looks anxiously at the clock hanging above the gate of the main entrance.

As if on cue, the clock hits five and the doors to the gym open to reveal a bunch of students walking out wearing their dancing clothes. Youngjae spots Jaebum immediately, he is hard _not_ to spot, being devilishly handsome and what not, and Youngjae has to will down a blush as he lets out a shaky breath. Jaebum is speaking to his friend, whom Youngjae identifies as their school's number one fencer Jackson Wang. He didn't know the other can dance too, but that thought flies out of his mind as he sees Jaebum stop in his tracks and looking into his direction. Youngjae's cheeks turn redder when Jaebum bids Jackson goodbye and walks up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Youngjae, what are you doing here?" The question comes up naturally and Youngjae tries to get his thoughts together.

"Y-You know my name?"

Jaebum lets out a laugh and takes off his snapback to let his hand go through his jet black hair, combing the locks back into place.

"Of course I know your name, did you forget our best friends are dating each other?"

Youngjae quickly nods his head and fixes his gaze on the ground. He takes in a sharp breath and clutches the bag of blueberry cupcakes closer to his chest. It's now or never, he thinks.

"I-I... uhm... wanted to, uh, give you something," Youngjae manages to stutter out, still looking at the ground. Jaebum is looking at him with a fond smile and then at the pink bag in his hands, slowly putting the pieces together. Youngjae carefully glances up and holds out the bag of cupcakes in front of him.

"What is it?" Jaebum inquires with a smile, thinking the blush that is dusting Youngjae's cheeks is absolutely adorable.

Youngjae's heart is beating so fast he's hoping he won't pass out, because that would be very embarrassing and, frankly, a waste of the cupcakes in his hands.

"I made you some b-blueberry cupcakes, because I... I-I wanted to say..."

Is it only Youngjae or is it getting hotter outside? Jaebum just quirks an eyebrow in response, his lips curling up in a smirk.

"I... I like you," finally the words are out of his mouth. Youngjae doesn't dare to look up at Jaebum's face right now, so he stares hard at the elder's sneakers. A few seconds go by before Youngjae hears Jaebum let out a chuckle. Oh no, what if he thinks it's a joke? Youngjae tries to calm himself down, but he can already feel his hands getting clammy.

"You know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth?"

Youngjae's head shoots up as he looks at Jaebum in confusion and shock. What?

"Huh?"

It comes out a little dumb and only makes Jaebum chuckle more.

"I like you too, Youngjae," and with that Youngjae's eyes widen and Jaebum sees this as a chance to grab the younger's chin with his hands, tilt it upwards and place a quick, soft kiss on his lips.

When Jaebum pulls back, a satisfied smirk on his face, he is pleased to see the younger's rosy cheeks and wide eyes.

"So, how about we enjoy those cupcakes during a date tonight?"

Youngjae manages to nod, but is still out of it, and the thought of Jaebum having given him his first kiss is constantly on replay in his mind.

"By the way, how did you know blueberries are my favorite fruit?" Jaebum questions, genuinely touched by Youngjae's small but creative gift.

"It was just a wild guess," Youngjae squeaks, and Jaebum laughs in response as he grabs the bag from Youngjae's hands with one hand and intertwines his and Youngjae's hand with the other. Youngjae's heart flutters at the action.

"Well, I like you berry much," Jaebum jokes as he steals another quick kiss from his unsuspecting crush and tugs the younger with him to the main entrance, ignoring Youngjae's shocked stutters with a big grin.

Youngjae's confession might not be perfect to others, but to Jaebum it is the most touching thing he's ever received. And that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from aff. comment and tell me what you think? :)


End file.
